The Next Step XXX - Story 17 - Noah and The Girls (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: The Girls give Noah a leaving gift *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 17

Amy, Jacquie, Davis, Summer, Richelle, Piper and Noah

It was Noah's last day on A-Troupe and the girls had planned one final surprise for the dancer. As he entered Studio A he was greeted by the sight of all the A Troupe women naked with their legs spread giving Noah a great view of their cunts. Noah immediately removed his clothes, knowing that this was going to be the best day ever.

Jacquie immediately got on her knees, slipping Noah's growing cock into her mouth, wrapping her fingers around his thick length as she tried to deepthroat him. Piper too, entranced by Noah's incredible member got on her knees too planting kisses on Jacquies lips as she fondled Noah's balls. Summer and Richelle had already broken out the pink ridged dildo and were fucking each other, their lips connected as well as their perfectly shaven and wet cunts. Finally Davis and Amy served Noah, one locking lips with Noah while the other grinded on Noah's behind.

As Amy made out with him, Noah slipped his fingers into her moist pussy, making her even hornier, her cream manicured fingers grasping his chest as he moved his fingers deeper into her entrance. Piper and Jacquie were sucking him off well each taking a turn to deepthroat his throbbing hard cock, piper had never taken a cock this big in her mouth before, and feeling it hit the back of her tight throat was a new experience. The two also had their manicured fingers in the others cunts, Jacquie having a very wide cunt from taking Noah's dick so many times a day. Pipers cunt had been spread out more recently after fucking Finn's large cock.

Summer and Richelle were writhing against each other, the dildo still moving in and out of their soaking wet cunts. The two women, realising that they were both on the verge of cumming separated and put their mouths to the others pussy and vice versa. Summer stuck her pink manicured fingers into Richelle's veteran cunt as the blonde haired dancers tongue entered her own, sampling her leaking juices, Summer letting out a moan of pleasure.

As Summer and Richelle tried to finish each other off, Noah was now on the verge of cumming too after feeling Pipers young throat around his hard cock. Wrapping his own hand around his dick Noah jerked himself off as Jacquie and Piper knelt before him, mouths wide open, ready to take his hot, thick load. Letting out a groan, Noah came, cum being launched from his cock and landing in all over girls' face and in their perfect mouths. The two female dancers kissed, sharing Noah's sweet load between them, the sight making Noah hard again.

"Think it's about time we got a shot of Noah, don't you think?", announced Amy and Davis moving into fucking position. Davis bent over in front of Noah, spreading her legs and waiting for him to enter her. The male dancer obliged, thrusting his already hard again cock deep into Davis's tight cunt. Moving in and out of her, Noah thought Davis felt much like Jacquie had before he had spread her out, warm, wet, and not too tight. Davis was in heaven, she had been lusting after her sisters boyfriend for a while now, and here he was, tearing into her tight young cunt.

However her experience with Noah was short lived as all of the girls were wanting to feel his thick legendary cock inside them one last time before he left. Amy was up next, Noah exiting Davis and pushing deep into Amy's cunt. She was probably the third most experienced slut at the next step after Jacquie and Richelle and Noah could tell. Ramming her deep and grasping her big, smooth tits as he tit so, Noah realised why Henry and LaTroy has fought so hard to cum inside of this girl. Summer was up next, probably the most innocent of the girls at The Next Step after only having sex for the first time with Henry a few months ago. She was still very tight, but Noah loved a challenge, pulling in and thrusting as hard and as deep as he could into her, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her walls hugged his cock so very tightly but by the time was up, she was definitely widen than she was before.

Noah pulled out of summer, leaving the first three girls fingering themselves. Now only Piper, Jacquie and Richelle were left for him to fuck. Noah sat on the chair and piper eagerly climbed on top of him, feeling his thick cock enter her young pussy. Piper had been longing for Noah's cock in her cunt for years and it was better than she every imagined. So hard and firm, the feeling of it sliding against her pussy walls was incredible as he fucked her raw. Richelle was next, with his girlfriend Jacquie being he last slut he would fuck at the Next Step. Richelle smirked as her veteran cunt replaced Pipers around Noah's clock. The two made our vigorously, Noah's hands grasping Richelle's ass, Richelle's white manicured fingers in his hair, Noah was in heaven. He was on the verge of cumming when he realised he didn't want Jacquie, he wanted Richelle. Holding the blonde haired dancer close to him Noah whispered "I love you" as he came. Thick spurts of cum coated the walls of Richelle's cunt, and the excess leaking from her enterance.

Jacquie was shocked, she watched as Noah pulled out of Richelle and the two continued to make out. The brown haired dancer grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the studio, leaving Noah and Richelle to continue fucking each other, back together at last.

The End

(Now that Season 7 is confirmed I figured now would be a good time to continue the series. Expect a Christmas special story soon.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM)


End file.
